


Give us this day our daily bread

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bread, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Summary: Trixie wants a sandwich.
Relationships: Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Give us this day our daily bread

"Urchin, I already told you..." Lucifer grumbled as he closed the fridge door. Trixie was at the kitchen counter pouting as he came and stood in front of her, his hands already reaching for a drink."The Detective does not have any bread in her house right now, so no sandwich for you."

Chloe had gone out for some work, leaving her boyfriend and Trixie with each other. Lucifer wanted to string along with her, for his sake.

"I'm not going to be with _her_ for the next 5 hours. What will I bloody do?" He whined. Chloe rolled her eyes. 

"Have fun, Lucifer. Don't burn the house down." She glared at him warningly, as if she was talking to a child. Trixie came up and hugged his waist from behind, causing him to yelp. Chloe chuckled and opened the door.

"Be a good girl, okay Monkey? Don't trouble Lucifer." She said fondly and locked the door behind her.

Now Trixie was complaining to him that she was hungry and wanted a sandwich. Lucifer could never understand the fascination with two bread slices with cheese in the middle.

"Can't you have anything else?" He asked exasperatedly. Trixie shook her head.

"I haven't had breakfast yet and mom put..." She crinkled her nose. "Fruits for breakfast." 

Lucifer's eyes widened. "Fruits are good for you, child. You should try them once in a while." Trixie gave him a small glare that suggested 'That's not happening.'

Lucifer pinched his nose and sighed. "You're just like your mother, you know that?" He muttered as he opened the fridge again and started rummaging the food items.

"There is no bread. I can ask The Detective when she comes back but..." He trailed off noticing how she was staying quiet and not complaining. He turned around and saw that she had his phone in her hand. She was flicking her thumb across the screen. Complete horror washed over him and before he could reach his phone she got off the chair and _bolted_ towards the door. How was she faster than inhumane speed?

"URCHIN!" he cried. She was grinning. "Nice phone." She commented, turning the phone in different directions inspecting it. Lucifer bit his lip and did a 'give me' motion with his hand. 

"Come on then, give it back." He pleaded. He didn't want her to see his conversation with The Detective. There were...things on that.

She sighed and turned the phone around so that he could see. "I'm just ordering some bread, okay?" Her grin widened. "Unless you want me to go through-"

_"Okay,_ Okay!" He barked. Trixie smiled, knowing that she won.

"You're seriously making _this_ big a deal over wheat?" He spluttered as she clicked 'order.'

"There. Done. It cost 2.5 dollars." She said as she grudgingly handed him the phone.

"Bread usually costs less." He said as he quickly looked through his phone to make sure nothing was touched and sighed softly. _Thank Dad._ Trixie shrugged.

"I bought a lot." 

Lucifer sighed for what felt like the 100th time. "You won't complain now, will you?"

"Depends."

And he thought Jesus was infatuated with bread. 


End file.
